LIFE IN AZKABAN IS HARD
by lei-mwa
Summary: HARRY GETS SENT TO AZKABAN FOR KILLING VOLDEMORT, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH EVERYONE AT HOME WHILE HE'S NOT THERE? IM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT PLEASE READ!


Harry Potter raised his wand.

"It's all over Voldemort. There's no-one to save you, I've killed every last one of your Death Eaters. Now I've got you here, wandless, at my mercy. Don't you dare even think I'll let you go after all the people you've killed. My parents, especially." Harry roared.

"Please, Potter, I will do whatever you like, just don't kill me! Hand me over to the Dementors." he suggested hopefully.

"The Dementors are only going to give you a little kiss. You'll be soulless. Myself, I'd prefer death." Harry answered.

Voldemort muttered something under his breath which sounded a little like: 'There's nothing worse than death.'

"There are a lot of things much worse than death. You should be thankful I'm not doing some of those things to you. But I'd rather kill you anyway, and make sure you don't get away." Harry snapped. They were inside the grounds of Hogwarts, so Voldemort couldn't apparate.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in St Mungos.

Hermione was sitting by his bedside, her eyes shut but tears still leaking out.

"Hermione." he said softly.

She woke up.

"Harry! I knew you'd wake up!" she hugged him gently.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort? Yes. I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione's face fell.

"You prefer him to me, don't you? He's just out getting a coffee, he's been sitting here for most of the six weeks." she admitted.

"No, of course I don't prefer him to you, I just wanted to see him. Did you say I've been here for six weeks? Oh my God, why?" he asked.

"Well you got bitten by Nagini, you know, his snake. It wasn't too bad and they patched you up in no time, and also killed the snake, but since you didn't wake up they decided to keep you here. Everyone's going nuts with worry, especially Ginny." Hermione admitted.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"They are missing you, but other than that everyone is happy because of Voldemort's downfall." Hermione explained.

Ron entered the room.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you're awake!" he cried.

"Yes, I just woke up." he replied.

"Did Hermione tell you about that idiot Scrimgeour? I can't believe he is doing that when you saved the wizarding community." Ron said indignantly.

"Uh, no, Ronald, I didn't get around to telling him." Hermione hissed.

"You can tell me." Harry insisted.

"Oh, Harry, we've tried reasoning with him! He just won't budge! I'm sure it's because you wouldn't be the Ministry's poster boy! He's putting you in Azkaban for using an Unforgiveable Curse!" Hermione sobbed, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry lay on his bed in The Burrow at three o'clock in the morning. He couldn't believe it. He, Harry James Potter, was getting a maximum of five and a half years in Azkaban for killing the most evil sorcerer in the universe! He hadn't been given a life sentence because of the circumstances, but Scrimgeour insisted he could've brought him to the Ministry and 'let the adults deal with it'. No-one seemed to care about the prophecy, but, as Harry told himself, they didn't really even know. With a sigh he closed his eyes and forced himself into a light sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harry! Harry, I'm going down to play Quidditch, wanna come?" asked the familiar voice of Ginny.

Harry opened his emerald eyes.

"Uh, no." he said quickly.

"Harry." Ginny said, sitting down on the bed and squeezing his hand.

"I'm going to Azkaban in a month, I won't be able to cope. You know how the Dementors make me feel!" Harry cried.

"You haven't had the trial yet." Ginny reminded half-heartedly.

"Is it even worth having a trial? I'm only going to be sentenced to years of making myself demented in that hell hole!" Harry shouted.

"Of course it's worth it. Besides, if you do go to Azkaban, you need to make the most of the four weeks you have left." Ginny insisted.

"Fine, I'll get up. But I'm not playing Quidditch, I'm not in the mood." Harry got to his feet slowly.

Ginny smiled encouragingly and took him by the arm.

"There's some Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs left from the other day, and I dunno about you, but I'm starving." she grinned at him and they walked downstairs.

He slumped in his chair.

"It's okay, Ginny, I'm not hungry." he insisted.

She banged a plate down in front of him.

"Eat." she warned.

He smiled weakly.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"In Hogsmeade, I asked them to let us have the house for ourselves for a while." she grinned, sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron." he said truthfully. Ginny's face fell. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Ginny, that came out wrong. I just meant..." he started.

"No, I know exactly what you meant. It's fine with me, Harry. You don't have feelings for me anymore. I understand, you've moved on, so have I. I hope we can still be friends." Ginny said quietly, leaving the room.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Harry tried to tell her, but she'd Apparated to Hogsmeade.

He put his head in his hands.

"Damn!" he cried, kicking the chair with all his might.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together in Harry and Ron's room, after the trial. He'd been sentenced to two years.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry." Hermione gulped, her big cinnamon eyes welling with tears.

He hugged her.

"Me too, Mione. Me too." he choked. "I'm gonna miss all of you. Everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny clutched Harry's hand.

"I can't believe it." she sobbed.

"Well it didn't make it any better that you broke up with me." he reminded.

"I'm sorry. But we're not made for eachother. You deserve a braver, deeper girl than me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay in the cell, his head on the cold ground. His feet were numb with the coldness, his cell had a huge open window, and the freezing bitter ocean breeze was flowing directly into the cell.

A deep cut lay on his arm, dark blood spurting from it. How was he supposed to know the window would cut him if he tried to close it? He wiped the blood on his already grimy t-shirt. He couldn't fix it with his wand, since it was confiscated until his release. He glanced at his watch. 10.10. Sixteen hours and fifty minutes until his friends were allowed to visit him. He had been counting down the hours for two days, as soon as he'd arrived. He was thankful to Scrimgeour in a way though, he'd told the Dementors to stay away from Harry.

"Potter." growled a voice. He looked up to see the only human guard in the prison staring at him through the bars.

"Yes." he said coldly.

The guard handed him a tatted blanket.

"For the night." he snapped.

"About time, I've been here for two nights, this is my third now, and I've been freezing my butt off!" he snapped.

"Watch your mouth, Potter. Here's your dinner." the man said, stuffing it through the bars and stalking off.

He pulled the dinner and blanket over to him. The blanket was thin and ripped, but Harry was too cold to care. He wrapped it around his bony body and examined the food on the tray. There was a pumpkin pasty, a chunk of bread, a small bowl of pea and ham soup and a cold Butterbeer.

His stomach was growling with hunger, the dinners the nights before had been a tiny bowl of rice. It was Sunday night, so the prisoners got a little more.

He gulped the soup down so fast that it dribbled down his chin. Then he enjoyed the bread, pasty and Butterbeer at a slower pace.

Harry rested his achy back against the hard stone of the wall. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste of Butterbeer in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((SOOO THATS MY FIRST CHAPTER, SHORT AND A LITTLE SUCKY BUT ITS GONNA GET BETTER! LOL I HOPE SO ANYWAY. PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME ANY IDEAS OR CRITISCM I WONT MIND SO YEAH:)))


End file.
